


Гретто Аваро попадает в рай

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Dark, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что стало с Гретто после того, как Сцилард его "сожрал".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гретто Аваро попадает в рай

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Fandom Kombat 2012  
> Любителей истинного дарка стоит предупредить, что end там вполне себе happy?

Сперва была только боль. Только боль, тьма и ужас – Гретто падал в тёмную бездну, она глодала его со всех сторон, срывала кожу и мясо, пила кровь и дробила кости. Бездна желала знать – из чего состоит Гретто Аваро, восемнадцати лет отроду, пробывший бессмертным всего сутки и погибший от руки Сциларда Квотеша.  
Нет, Сцилард его «поглотил». Это он, его сила сейчас пожирала и рвала на части Гретто, заставляя под этой жуткой пыткой раскрывать все секреты, безропотно кричать каждый эпизод жизни, отдавать каждую пережитую эмоцию: сытое довольство от материнского молока, боль от разбитых коленей, радость от новой, свежевыструганной свистульки, позор первого побега от драки, разочарование нудного школьного дня, сладость первого поцелуя с Сильви… Где-то между воспоминанием о плавании в четырехдневном шторме и запахом сворованного у соседей укропа Гретто выдал и секрет создания Эликсира Жизни. Восемнадцать лет – это много, Гретто кричал слишком долго, раскалываясь, распадаясь на части, пока от него не осталось ничего, только крохотный комок жуткой боли, последнего воспоминания жизни.  
И бездна отступила. Бездна жаждала знаний, боль Гретто была ей ни к чему.   
Когда его оставили в покое, Гретто-боль пульсировал в пустоте, не зная, что происходит. Затем, постепенно, он начал возвращать себе себя. По кусочку, незаметно воровал у бездны понимание происходящего, по капле впитывал выгонку экстрактов из собственной души.  
Потом, позже, он узнал, что именно способность чувствовать боль удержала его от окончательного растворения в чужой личности. И не знал – радоваться ему или впадать в отчаяние.   
Ещё позже, когда он увидел процесс поглощения изнутри, упал на колени и поблагодарил свою боль за то, что дала ему возможность выстоять.  
Внутренний мирок Квотеша был затхл и заставлен мебелью, как и его лаборатория. Там царила жара и духота, Гретто постоянно не хватало воздуха, а ещё там воняло реактивами и разлагающимися душами.  
Когда-то давно, живым, Гретто вместе с братом вынужден был раскапывать недельную могилу, им нужен был труп для экспериментов. И он хорошо запомнил грязно-серо-зелёный цвет мёртвой кожи, опутанной черно-бурой сеткой вен, вздувшуюся меланозную брюшину, выворачивающийся через зад кишечник и темно-серые пузыри гниющей сукровицы разного размера, разбросанные по всему телу. Гретто было мерзко и страшно, у него не было такой силы воли и такого научного любопытства, как у Майзы, поэтому он отчаянно прятал нос в шарф и всё пытался отвернуться и дышать пореже. Хотя под конец его всё равно стошнило. А Майза потом ещё демонстрировал ему процесс последующего гниения, не понимая, почему Гретто неинтересно смотреть, как вспениваются ткани и плавают в слое выступившей воды.  
Если бы тогда Гретто сказали, что есть более мерзкий процесс, он бы ни за что не поверил. Но душа, у которой отобрали память, и которая не сумела оставить себе ничего своего, выкрученная и выжатая, как бурдюк из-под воды, постепенно рассыпалась в прах и выглядела гораздо хуже разлагающегося трупа. Гретто видел души слишком слабых алхимиков – Сцилард-бездна смаковал их особо тщательно, обгладывая каждую жилку эмоций, каждый эмбрион идей, членил на пережитые эпизоды. Видел случайных жертв, на которых Квотеш испытывал образцы эликсира – тех он внутри дробил в мелкую кашицу и с аппетитом пережевывал. Видел его врагов – некоторые из них, как и Гретто, бились до последнего и иногда с кровью вырывали частицы себя, чтоб иметь возможность забиться в самый дальний угол лаборатории. А некоторые сдавались – и тогда Сцилард резал их на равные куски, вновь и вновь выспрашивая одни и те же подробности, а потом давал кускам срастись и заново повторял процедуру, пока не сводил с ума и не оставлял бесполезных и потерянных среди полок с ретортами, как ребенок оставляет надоевшую игрушку. Гретто видел и замученных гомункулов, они разлагались быстрее остальных, почти не оставляя следов, и только их голоса летали под потолком: они снова и снова просили прощения у создателя.  
Сцилард знал, что Гретто и другие сильные наблюдают за каждой новой жертвой и всё понимают. Он даже специально иногда разбрызгивал по лаборатории неважные ему знания, чтоб попало и наблюдателям. Некоторые из них кидались на подачку, рвали добычу, как дикие псы, отбирая друг у друга кажущуюся ценность – каждое знание давало возможность существовать дальше. Гретто не сражался за упавшее – но иногда ловил на лету то, что Сцилард отбрасывал и сам не видел, что бросает, жадно вгрызаясь в свежую душу.  
Даже мёртвым, даже запертым в аду чужой памяти, им всем хотелось существовать дальше.  
Они почти не говорили друг с другом, постоянно оставаясь начеку – каждый из запертых в лаборатории памяти Квотеша норовил отодрать у сокамерника мысль или чувство. Да и Сцилард постоянно следил за ними: возникшее слишком яркое он тут же находил, срывал и заглатывал, как бы ни орала и ни билась зажатая в угол несчастная душа.  
Гретто старался не вспоминать яркого или собирать подобное из едва видимых бусинок-воспоминаний. Только запах. Только свет. Только прикосновение тепла. Перебирая их украдкой, он мог верить, что хуже быть уже не может. Он уже падал в самую глубокую бездну. Из неё можно только наверх.

И однажды они вышли наверх. Это случилось внезапно, прямо по ним ударил яркий солнечный свет, это было обжигающе больно, но потом стало легко и приятно, и Гретто увидел, что вокруг них больше нет лаборатории, что они стоят посреди какого-то шумного и яркого города, грязного и говорливого. Город пах жареной рыбой и незнакомыми азиатскими пряностями, подгнившими овощами и свежей выпечкой, и здесь не было ни капли алхимии – только образы множества людей, самых разных, злых и добрых, храбрых и трусливых, мудрецов и безумцев. В этом городе расстреливали в подворотнях, танцевали на площадях и развешивали разноцветные флажки и воздушные шары, и постоянно разноголосо, разноязычно болтали, Гретто бегал между образами и вслушивался в речь, вылавливал интонации и был полностью и абсолютно счастлив. А сверху, с неба били солнечные лучи, у ветра был дымно-солёный привкус.   
Гретто на повороте споткнулся о какой-то облезлый ком, лежащий в тени, и понял, что это Сцилард. Он наклонился к нему – теперь, когда боль была выжарена солнцем, он уже совсем его не боялся.  
– Что это за город? – спросил он, встряхивая грязный куль души Квотеша.  
– Это Нью-Йорк, – сплюнул Сцилард. – Манхэттен. Пусти, идиот.  
Гретто легко размахнулся и швырнул тряпьё чужой памяти прямо под солнечные лучи, с мстительным удовольствием наблюдая, как Сцилард корчится и шипит, испаряясь.  
Сциларду было по-настоящему больно. Гретто догадывался: попади он внутрь такого же, как они все, алхимика, он бы живо подобрал ключи от его лаборатории и поборолся бы за главенство. Но ему не повезло, он попал под солнце.  
Гретто встал на перекрёстке улиц новой тюрьмы и развёл руки в стороны, ловя лучи на себя. Было горячо, счастливо и больше не страшно.  
– Манхэттен, – ещё раз повторил Гретто название этого рая. И рассмеялся: он поймал себя на мысли, что будет тщательно следить, чтоб Сцилард – или кто угодно другой – не смели здесь вредить.


End file.
